Stranded
by Middonaito
Summary: It's a year after the war, and a few months after the drama in Yu Dao. The Gaang takes a trip to the South Pole, and on the way back, Appa gets caught in a horrible storm. In the process, Toph and Sokka fall over the edge and wake up on an island. Rated T just to be safe. TOKKA! (TophXSokka) c: Sorry for the horrible summary.
1. Intro

**Yo, I'm back with Tokka fic because I really just need to get it out. As I type, I'm literally on a train right now in the Sierra Nevada's. I'd say "as we speak" but that just … wouldn't make any sense. Lol, whenever we go through a tunnel I literally want to start singing 'secret tunnel' really loud. x'D**

**Well, I've got big plans for this and I hope you like it! I love reviews and constructive criticism. No flames though!**

**Just want to let you people know, this takes place a few months after The Promise part 3.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Michael, and Bryke.**_

* * *

_Toph's POV_

Over the past few months, Toph had temporarily given up on her metalbending academy, and went to hang out with the Gaang in Ba Sing Se. Something in her longed to go on more adventures with her friends, like back in the old days before Firelord Ozai had been taken down.

Pushing the thought out of her head, she absently 'stared' at the rest of her friends, and sipped her tea. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and even Zuko had all been taking a break from the drama in Yu Dao for a bit, and were cooling off at Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Everyone seemed to be having a good time all except for Sokka.

Suki had broken it off with him about a week and a half before now, because her duties as a Kyoshi Warrior were being neglected when she was with him. He pretended to be okay with it, but Toph knew better. Sokka missed his old girlfriend, and now he was being boring. Toph, of course, hated thinking of all of it because it brought back too many memories from a year ago; memories in which she wasn't sure whether it had scarred her, or gave her something good to look back on.

"Bet you can't chug hot tea down, Twinkle Toes." Toph challenged Aang, making the conversation a bit more interesting. A grin spread across her features.

"Bet you that I can!" He retorted, seeming playfully offended by the fact that his earthbending teacher would doubt him.

"Aang, sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea." Katara butted in, placing her hand on the monk's shoulder. Toph rolled her sightless eyes at the waterbender, annoyed by the entire sentence. _Oogies…_

"Relax, Katara. I'm the Avatar." Toph heard Aang say. _Pft, how cocky._ He picked up the glass full of steaming tea and hesitated.

"I'd have to agree with Katara. You'll burn your tongue." Zuko put in quietly, but loud enough to hear.

"Guys, quit being such wusses. You man enough, Twinkle Toes?" Toph said, smirking.

"Of course!" Aang said to Toph, ignoring his other friend's warnings, and brought the cup to his lips, chugging it down.

"H-HO-OW!" Aang yelped, after he pulled the cup away from his lips. "Koph, aign gonga geh oo feh ish!" He tried to threaten. His tongue was probably in too much pain to talk.

"Um, what?" Katara asked.

"Here, Katara let me translate." Toph said, standing up and clearing her throat. "_Toph, I'm gonna get you for this! _Which by the way, Twinkle Toes, you're not going to get me for this. You did this on your own free will."

"She's right, Aang. My nephew and Katara warned you not to." Iroh said, far off behind the counter. Toph couldn't see it, but she guessed Aang had been making a face as he grumbled and sat down.

Toph, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko all laughed at the young airbender, who seemed to lighten up a bit and laughed a little too. Sokka was still ignoring everyone else.

Katara turned her toward her brother. "Sokka, I know you're going through a hard time, but please just try and have a little bit of fun." She told him supportively.

"Yeah, Snoozles, you're really missing out!" Toph said, still sounding cheerful.

"You'd have more fun without me." Sokka mumbled, turning his head away from the rest of the group. Toph felt Aang and Katara exchange glances.

"Come on, Sokka, it's way more fun when you're with us!" Aang hopefully said, trying to cheer the mopey teen up a bit.

"We all know it hurts when you get your heart broken, but there are always other stars in the sky!" His sister added.

Sokka sighed, and after a long silence, he finally said, "I know. Thanks guys." He sat up and awkwardly straightened out his warrior's wolf tail. Katara turned back to Aang and Zuko, beginning to talk to them again about the time when she and Sokka had been out trying to hunt for a leopard seal with their father.

Toph nudged Sokka in the side. "Quit moping, Snoozles, I know you better than that."

"I'm not mopi— well, maybe I am … but I've been trying not to." He sighed sadly, leaning his head on the table once again.

"You call that trying?" Toph remarked, kind of leaning on him. After all the time she had spent clinging to him on Appa, or on a boat, she felt comfortable enough to get that close to him. He didn't really seem to mind, either.

She hated to admit it, but she had a huge crush on Sokka. It started out as something really little, but over time, it grew into something else. The blind girl hid it, of course.

He made a strange gibberish noise, still leaning his head on his arms, and Toph half smiled.

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

Sokka and Katara had decided that they wanted to go down and visit Gran-Gran for a few days. They hadn't been down there for a long time. Some of the men returned to the tribe after the war had ended, but Hakoda still hadn't returned with all of his men. He was still helping clean up the mess left behind from the Fire Nation.

Aang and Toph decided they would go with them, but Sokka realized Toph had never been to the South Pole before. He knew that she'd hate the fact that it was all ice, but he wasn't about to warn her.

Zuko, however, had to return to his duties in the Fire Nation, so they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

The four teens were all riding on Appa. After a few stops, they had flown over Kyoshi Island, and Sokka felt a lump grow in his throat. Was it really necessary for the spirits to take away every girl he had managed to fall in love with? First it was Yue, and now it was Suki as well.

He knew that Suki still loved him, and she was equally as heartbroken as he was. The sixteen year old wasn't exactly sure if this was comforting or if it made him feel worse.

The moon was shining bright, right along with the stars, and everyone else seemed to be sleeping like a baby moose lion compared to Sokka. He looked up at the moon and smiled, remembering Yue's smooth white hair that shined so beautifully, and her pale blue eyes that seemed to contrast perfectly with her dark skin and pink lips.

Still looking up, another thought drifted into his subconscious. The moon reminded him of Toph's pale eyes and how beautiful they were.

_Wait, Toph's eyes? Have I been drinking cactus juice or something?_ Sokka thought to himself, looking over at the blind girl awkwardly. He turned over and tried to close his eyes, but he still couldn't seem to sleep at all.

"You awake, Snoozles?" a familiar voice whispered behind him. Toph.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." Sokka replied.

"Same." She said, seeming to trail off. "I've just been wondering, what is this Southern Water Tribe like?" She asked. He heard her fumble around behind him, probably adjusting her sleeping bag or something.

"Well, in a word, icy." He joked.

"No, I mean, what is it like living there, Meathead?" She said, with traces of bitterness and irritation in her voice.

"Ah, well, it's okay in the spring and summer, but in the fall and winter extremely cold. There's snow everywhere, and you have to hunt to find your food. But overall, it's home. It's where I was born and raised for the first fifteen years of my life. I'm not gonna lie, but you really have to have adapted to that type of weather. You won't be able to see as well, you being blind and all." He told her, nervous of what she might do next.

"Oh, well thanks for the incredibly early heads up!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess there's no turning back now."

"Nope!" Sokka said, grinning stupidly. "We'll have to find some clothes for you and Aang to wear. Hope you don't mind fur!"

Toph groaned. "You have no idea how bad I want to punch you right now."

Sokka laughed, and then closed his eyes, finally feeling sleepy. It wasn't before long that he was asleep, excited to finally be going home.

* * *

**R&R! The real story will probably begin on chapter three or at least the ending of chapter two, so hang in there!**

**Oh, and my friend came up with the phrase, "There are other stars in the sky." It's supposed to sound like "There are other fish in the sea." But she said it'd sound like something they'd say. And she told me to give her credit for it, so there. Happy reading!**


	2. The Southern Water Tribe

**Hi guys! I'm still on the train. Writing. It's probably the most boring experience ever. So I'm using Tokka to make me happy and entertained. C:**

**Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Michael, and Bryke.**_

* * *

_Toph's POV_

"Guys, wake up! We're here!" Aang yelled excitedly.

Toph's eyes flickered open. She felt a blast of cold, icy wind hit her cheeks. "It's freezing!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Welcome to the South Pole!" Sokka said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

As Appa swooped down, she felt a familiar wave of nausea, clinging fearfully to the side of the saddle. The big furry beast roared, gently landing on the ground.

"Home!" Sokka said happily, hopping off of the bison, along with Katara and Aang.

"Hello, I need help here! I'm blind, you know!" Toph yelled to her friends, waving a hand in her face.

"Oh right!" Sokka yelled back. "Sorry!"

The sixteen year old climbed up into the saddle, and picked her up bridal-style, taking her by surprise. "What in Yue's name are you doing?!" She yelled, feeling her cheeks go warm. The only other time he had done that was when Zuko accidently burned her feet and she was unable to walk.

"I'm helping you get down. Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked, not seeming to have a clue as to why she was yelling.

"No, you're picking me up. I just wanted some help getting down onto the ground." Toph muttered, secretly okay with him holding her. "But … whatever."

"Well, _your majesty…_" Sokka remarked, resulting in Toph punching his arm.

"You two fight like a married couple." Katara pointed out, kind of laughing under her breath.

"No we don't!" They both yelled simultaneously. Toph's face was hot with embarrassment against the cold, and there was a change in Sokka's heartbeat, so clearly he was as embarrassed as she was.

"That's the only thing they can agree on!" Aang teased. Toph and Sokka both grumbled angrily, in response to Aang's comment.

"Since you're not wearing any real shoes, I'm going to have to carry you all the way back to camp unless you want to walk in the snow." Sokka told her.

"Alright then." Toph said, leaning back. "I get to be lazy."

Sokka, Aang, and Katara all began trudging through the snow, and Toph kept feeling Sokka's glance on her, but didn't bother to say anything.

* * *

_Sokka's POV_

On the way to the tribe, Sokka noticed Toph's cheeks were very rosy, probably caused by the cold, but he still felt that maybe it wasn't just that. After about thirty seconds of walking, they finally reached the tribe, and dozens of familiar faces had already started running out to greet them, Gran-Gran being one of them.

"Sokka, Katara! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" The old woman rasped cheerfully. She seemed to be a little bit older than she had been before which worried him, but the watertribe boy was still extremely happy to see his grandmother.

"And Aang, it's nice to see you again. I'm so proud of you all!" She paused, turning her glance to the girl in Sokka's arms. "And who is this?" She asked, looking up at Sokka. He noticed the amused smirk on the old woman's face as she did so.

He felt his face go warm. "Uh, th-this is Toph. She's blind, and uses her feet to see and earthbend, so she couldn't walk on the snow and I was just helping her."

"Ah, I see. How interesting. Well, I'm guessing we should get her some clothes then? And Aang too?" She pointed out. "We wouldn't want our guests to catch a cold!"

Sokka, Katara, and Aang walked into the border of the camp. "Thank you, Gran-Gran." Katara said, smiling happily.

"Is there any possible way I could find some shelter for Appa?" Aang asked, scratching his bald head.

"There most definitely is. I'll show you a cave where he can stay right after I get you two into some suitable clothing." Gran-Gran told Aang and Toph.

* * *

Aang and Toph were dressed in some parkas and thick boots, and Appa was tucked away in a cave with a warm fire by his side, along with Momo to accompany him.

The thick padding on Toph's boots made it so she couldn't 'see' any more. The blind earthbender was extremely irritable, and now Sokka had to put up with it. "I hate this stupid water tribe…" She growled under her breath, teeth clenched.

"Listen, Toph, I know you don't like it, but you'll have to deal with it." Sokka repeated for the third time, extremely annoyed.

"Get off my case, Snoozles. It's your fault that I'm here!" She hissed angrily. Sokka rolled his eyes, and yawned.

"You should at least try to get some sleep instead of complaining." He stated bluntly, feeling Toph's fist slam into his arm.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snarled, and then flipped over in her sleeping bag. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were all sharing a tent, but Katara and Aang were already asleep. Honestly, how did they sleep so well? "I hate this stupid iceberg place! I'm freezing!"

"I am too. Deal with it." Sokka murmured, closing his eyes. Toph kicked him in the stomach, making him yelp. "What was that for?!"

"I'm trying to make you _shut up._" She hissed, kicking him again.

"Ow! Stop!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at her. Toph growled, turning around and punching him in the chest. "OW!"

A slight smirked spread across the blind girl's features. _Oh, it is so on._

Sokka forcefully pulled her out of her sleeping bag and tickled her sides, making her giggle. "S-Sokka stop-p i-i-it! Ehh!" She squealed, and squirmed around as Sokka tickled her in a loud laughing fit. Sokka was laughing as well.

"Toph, shush." Katara mumbled quietly. "You too, Sokka."

Sokka moved his hands away quickly, and the both tried to stop laughing, but it almost seemed impossible. They both placed hands on their mouth, still laughing hysterically. When they had finally calmed down, Toph got into her sleeping bag and curled up, still smiling a bit.

"Now go to sleep." Sokka joked, and she rolled her eyes, scooting in the slightest bit closer to him. He felt himself blush a bit, and closed his eyes, still half smiling. It wasn't long before they were both pulled into sleep.

* * *

After the few days that the Gaang had spent in the South Pole, it was time to leave. Everyone said goodbye, and the next thing Sokka knew, they were up in the air on Appa, flying back to Ba Sing Se. The water tribe warrior had noticed Toph was being strangely distant and snappy, and it was only towards him.

She was being nice to Aang and Katara, and Sokka could pick up on that very easily. She was clearly doing it on purpose.

They had flown over Kyoshi Island once again, and Sokka sighed, leaning back on Appa's saddle. "Spirits, Sokka. When will you ever stop moping?" She groaned irritably.

"Toph!" Sokka heard Katara say.

"Whatever." Sokka murmured, looking down. He honestly thought Toph understood back when they were at The Jasmine Dragon.

There was a long silence, and Toph didn't even bother to say anything. Sokka eventually fell asleep, even if it was daytime, still feeling hurt about everything that happened.

But when he woke up, all hell broke loose.

Opening his eyes, he heard Appa roar loudly, feeling wind and water on his skin. He quickly looked around, then felt Appa jerk to the right, watching Toph's body slam into the side of the saddle. "TOPH!" He yelled, quickly crawling towards the limp little frame.

"Sokka?! Toph?! What's going on?!" He heard Katara say somewhere behind him. Thank the spirits she was alright, but right now, he had to focus on keeping Toph safe.

Appa jerked once again, causing Toph to slide to the other side of the saddle. Sokka and Katara both quickly crawled after the limp blind girl, and Sokka grabbed hold of her to make sure if Appa turned again, she wouldn't fall. "Where's Aang?!" Sokka said, looking around quickly.

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled from the other side of the saddle. "Is everyone alright?!"

"I don't know…!" Sokka said, turning his attention back to Toph, quickly shaking her to wake up. "Toph, come on, please!" He yelled, getting angrier by the second. "To—"

Appa swerved once again before Aang could crawl into the front and grab the reigns, making Sokka and Toph fall over the edge. Katara caught his hand just in time, Toph still in his other arm. "I don't think I'll be able to hold on!" He yelled, feeling his stomach tie in a knot.

"Throw Toph up here! Then we can pull you up!" Aang yelled next to Katara. Sokka nodded, using all his strength to get her up onto the saddle. Right before Aang was able to grab hold of the blind girl, Appa swerved again, causing Sokka's grip on Katara's hand to slip.

"SOKKA!" He heard Katara wail as he began falling into the darkness, still holding onto Toph. He knew this was the end, but he still felt he needed to protect her.

He turned so that his back was facing towards the water, and so that when they landed, Sokka would be the one to break the fall, not Toph.

Holding onto her tighter, Sokka felt tears form in his eyes as he slammed into the water below him, everything going black.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm mean. Sorry about that x'D Well, um. Chapter 3 will be worked on soon. R&R!**


End file.
